


Yohji in the Box

by Lady Anubis (Anubis)



Category: Weiss Kreuz
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Complete, Humor, Lemon, M/M, POV First Person, Portuguese, Yaoi, weiss kreuz - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2010-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anubis/pseuds/Lady%20Anubis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yohji se torna vítima de um grande pesadelo.Precisa então pensar na sua vida e no seu relacionamento com Aya. Conseguirá ser salvo a tempo? Presente para Kaline Bogard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yohji in the Box

**Author's Note:**

> **Título:** Yohji in the Box

**Título:** Yohji in the Box

**Autora:** Lady Anúbis.

**Beta:** Kaline Bogard

**Banda:** Weiss Kreuz

**Casal:** Aya x Yohji

**Classificação:** \+ 18

**Gênero:** Yaoi/ Angust/ Romance/Suspense/Lemon

**Status: **oneshot

**Direitos Autorais:** Infelizmente Weiss Kreuz não me pertence.

**ooOoo**

**YOHJI IN THE BOX**

Respiro fundo, me esforçando para acordar, ainda incomodado com um pesadelo do qual não me recordo. Algo a ver com chuva e chamas, mas envolto em uma bruma estranha, que eu atribuo ao esquecimento que se segue ao acordar. Abro meus olhos, ansioso para segurar no braço dele e me enroscar todo ao seu corpo quente, mas não vislumbro qualquer luz... Uma escuridão inquietante me envolvendo, como se ainda estivesse mergulhado no maldito sonho ruim.

Sinto-me confuso, sem saber o limite entre a realidade e a fantasia, percebendo que minha desorientação é mais forte que a usual depois de uma noitada. Minha cabeça dói um pouco... E esse escuro incômodo. Tento vencer a letargia que se apossa do meu corpo, tentando recordar da minha última lembrança... Acho que estava numa missão... Ou voltando de uma boate?

\- Caramba! – Pensar nisso apenas faz minha cabeça doer mais ainda. – O que eu andei bebendo?

Tento levantar e bato a cabeça, uma constatação fazendo meu estômago torcer, pois custo a acreditar. Apesar de estar ainda bastante desorientado, tento descobrir onde realmente estou. Tateio a cama em busca do seu corpo, na esperança de estar errado e ser parte do sonho, mas nada encontro, apenas constato que estou em um lugar restrito... Uma caixa grande de metal, como um... Meu coração gela com o pensamento... Sinto cheiro forte de terra ainda úmida e há certa pressão sobre a caixa metálica onde estou, pois sinto isso ao tocar a parte de cima.

\- Que porra é essa! – Digo em voz alta, tentando acreditar naquilo que só pode fazer parte de uma brincadeira das mais desagradáveis. – Estou enterrado...

Então, em uma conclusão mórbida, me dou conta... Estou preso dentro de um caixão! Começo a empurrar a porcaria da tampa, pois pode ser tudo uma brincadeira de mau gosto e ter apenas um pouco de terra... Eu mataria o idiota que pensasse em brincar dessa forma. Uso toda a minha força, notando que não cede um centímetro, um desespero se apossando da minha mente, a perspectiva de sufocar tomando conta e me fazendo entrar em pânico. Meu corpo se descontrola, me debatendo e socando tudo que posso alcançar, esperando que de alguma forma isso possa me tirar dali e me trazer mais ar.

\- SOCORRO! – Grito, mesmo consciente que ninguém pode me ouvir. – NÃO! ME TIRA DAQUI... POR FAVOR!

Continuo a esmurrar o caixão sem controle, chutando todos os lados e batendo com força na tampa, até que sinto uma dor aguda na mão, algo que me faz trazê-la para perto do peito. Começo a chorar, de dor e medo, pensando em como alguém poderia ter feito isso comigo...

\- QUE MERDA! – Me descontrolo, chorando convulsivamente como não fazia desde criança, o medo inconsciente me dominando. – AYA! AYA!

Custo a acalmar o ritmo da minha respiração, secando minhas lágrimas, ainda segurando a mão que machuquei. Racionalmente penso no ar e em como cada segundo dele é precioso numa situação dessas. O Omi pensaria nisso se estivesse aqui, mas eu... Como ser racional quando minha vontade é sair daqui a todo custo, antes do ar acabar? Mas sei que preciso pensar, apenas assim posso sair.

\- O que o chibi faria? – Me concentro no loirinho... Pensando em como às vezes ele consegue ser muito mais adulto do que eu. Mas também... Sou apenas quatro anos mais velho que ele! – Uhm... Ele tentaria pensar em quem fez isso e... Mais importante... Por quê?

Uma idéia então vem à minha cabeça, um raio de esperança me animando. Corro tatear os bolsos da calça a procura do meu celular, mas nada encontro, o que apenas aumenta minha ansiedade.

\- Yohji, seu imbecil, claro que não deixariam um celular! – Tento respirar fundo, apesar do nervosismo. – O negócio é pensar nos possíveis culpados.

Pode ser o Aya... Ele pode estar me punindo por algo que fiz. Afinal, não tenho sido dos amantes mais fiéis... Bom... Não que eu realmente o tenha traído alguma vez. Quando eu saio sozinho, a fim de manter a noção de independência que sempre prezei tanto, depois de uns goles... Na verdade, muitos goles... Eu até beijo e agarro alguns corpos na pista de dança, mas nunca mais fiz sexo com alguém que não fosse ele. Quem precisa de mais quando tem um homem fogoso e lindo como aquele ruivo na própria cama? Mas mesmo que não aconteça nada, mantenho 'a mágica' do Kudou conquistador e deixo que pense o contrário... E ele sempre arranja alguma forma de me punir pelo que acha que fiz.

Confesso... Eu... Yohji Kudou... Jamais estive nesse papel que agora abraço com entusiasmo. Sempre fui um orgulhoso e quente seme, que descartava as pessoas que ficavam comigo, pois nada significavam. E de repente me vejo assim... Ele me domina... Sente prazer com isso. E eu... ADORO.

\- Caramba! Pára de divagar, Kudou! O Aya jamais faria isso comigo... - Por mais que aquele ruivo possa ser cruel às vezes... É no bom sentido! Tento me focar no problema. – Bom... Estou enterrado vivo, num caixão de metal e... O ar deve estar acabando. Mas... Sinto ar fresco aqui dentro!

Concentro-me e tento perceber de onde sinto isso vindo, notando que é de algum lugar acima de minha cabeça. Tateio até encontrar uma pequena entrada, conectada a uma espécie de tubo de borracha grossa e um bocal regulador. Parece muito com...

\- É um equipamento de mergulho! Já usei isso. – Tento ser o que Omi sempre é nessas situações... Usando de lógica e dedução... Mas... Eu nunca fui lógico! – O maldito que me colocou aqui dentro... Me ligou a um cilindro de mergulho. Então... Tenho algumas horas... Mas quem? E por quê?

O que me resta é pensar nisso, pois agora está claro que dependo dos outros para me tirarem dessa ratoeira, não vou conseguir sair sozinho e... Esse desgraçado precisa morrer depois de fazer isso comigo! Mas por alguma razão eu não consigo lembrar o que aconteceu. Minha memória seletiva parece embaralhada e confusa, com imagens se confundindo dentro dela e não me ajudando a chegar mais perto da verdade. Então... E se eu tentar ordenar minha mente e usar isso para descobrir quem fez isso comigo?

\- Por onde eu começo? – Vasculho em minha cabeça todas as lembranças antigas, felizes ou dolorosas, tentando pensar em quem poderia me odiar a esse ponto. – Uhm... Na minha infância... Fui o garoto mais pentelho do bairro, mas... Nenhum velhinho estaria se vingando por janelas quebradas, por bombas de cocô de cachorro ou alguns de meus planos infalíveis para infernizar a vizinhança!

Começo a pensar em como minha vida mudou naquela noite, quando avisaram que meu pai tinha sido baleado... Acho que eu estava com uns doze anos. Ver o meu pai me colocando na cama, antes de sair para o trabalho, já vestido com a farda da polícia, era tudo para mim... Me sentia orgulhoso demais da coragem dele! Ele morreu sozinho... Assassinado por um ladrãozinho barato que trabalhava para um traficante... E o maldito ficou impune. Mas também não acho que alguém possa ter se vingado em mim por algo que presuma que meu pai fez.

Depois me tornei um detetive particular, mas... Investigava mais casos que as pessoas não queriam levar à polícia... Fraudes e adultérios, em sua maioria... E no único caso importante que pegamos, minha parceira morreu. Provavelmente também não vem daí o ódio desse inimigo invisível. Nenhum daqueles maridos traidores esperaria tanto tempo para se vingar... Muito menos os traídos... E fui o outro de muitas mulheres, mais do que posso contar.

\- Como eu gostava da arte da conquista! – Sorrio malicioso - E era ótimo nisso.

Então só há uma resposta provável para essa equação... Como se eu fosse bom de matemática! Esse ataque tem a ver com os Weiss... E posso fazer uma lista gigantesca de todos os inimigos que fizemos nesse tempo em que estamos juntos. Apesar da maioria já estar bem enterrada debaixo da terra.

\- Péssimo trocadilho nesse momento! – Melhor rir da situação senão entro em pânico de novo.

Ainda lembro como se fosse ontem o dia em que nos reunimos pela primeira vez. Fiquei uns bons minutos diante da floricultura que seria nosso disfarce, decidindo se aceitaria a oferta que me fizeram. Fui recebido pelas longas pernas da Manx, pois meus olhos pareciam fixos nelas quando entrei. Naquele tempo eu já assumira a minha bissexualidade e aquele par foi impossível de ignorar.

Omi estava lá, pois ele e Ken já vinham realizando pequenos serviços. Parecia tão marcado pelo passado quanto eu... Apesar do chibi esconder as suas cicatrizes por trás de um sorriso lindo. Já naquele tempo aqueles olhos não me enganavam, já havia visto aquele brilho triste antes, mas fingi ser apenas o playboy despreocupado de sempre e nem ter notado.

\- Na verdade... Eu sou o playboy despreocupado! – Sei que não posso mentir para mim mesmo. – Mas não sou estúpido...

Ele me indicou sorridente o quarto onde ficaria, me fazendo sentir bem recebido, o que ajudou bastante. Não que matar me incomodasse, mas... Eu sabia que aquele era um caminho sem volta e que depois que mergulhasse na escuridão, seria prisioneiro eterno dela. Depois de deixar minhas coisas, descemos para jantar e... Minha surpresa foi enorme quando provei um delicioso prato... Nem lembro o nome... Que o próprio chibi havia preparado. Começou ali minha paixão pela comida do Omi e... Eu mataria por ela nesse momento.

Enquanto ele foi atender ao telefone, fiquei sozinho na cozinha apreciando o café expresso que o chibi preparou com maestria, tão delicioso quanto o de qualquer cafeteria. Foi então que saquei do meu vício-mor, adquirido desde cedo, com um dos meus colegas de escola... Um malditinho que achava que um dia ia me 'comer'...

Ken entrou pela casa, sério, falando com Omi sobre uma entrega de flores que saíra para fazer. Ao me ver, pulou sobre mim, me acertando com um murro, gritando pelo chibi... Eu me defendendo como podia, pois o danado pode ser menor, mas tem um soco potente e ninguém o vence quando a luta é corporal. Só sei que o garoto teve que o tirar de cima, pois continuava a me atacar como uma fera.

\- Só por que não me conhecia e não viu o chibi? Que tipo de pessoa ataca sem nem perguntar? – Preciso rir, pois esse pensamento me diverte. - Ok... Ken é uma dessas pessoas!

E mesmo depois que o conheci melhor e vi como não há ninguém mais inocente, já nesse tempo eu temia pela sanidade daquele rapaz diante da vida desgraçada que íamos levar.

A minha primeira noite na casa foi estranha, povoada por sonhos terríveis de um tempo que já passara... De uma tarde em que fui incapaz de salvar a pessoa que me impedira de me tornar um marginal. Eu conhecera Asuka na escola, pois nós dois sempre estávamos na detenção... Eu pelas coisas que aprontava e ela por ser diferente, não levando desaforo para casa. Sabia desde então que ela era lésbica e o pessoal da escola a hostilizava por isso, mas jamais conheci alguém mais íntegra e correta. Foi minha melhor amiga, talvez a única pessoa que me entendia de verdade, que sabia porque eu agia daquela forma... E jamais me julgou. Não vou mentir e dizer que não era apaixonado por ela. Vê-la sufocar no próprio sangue, no meio da rua, me destruiu por dentro... Era esse momento que eu revivia em pesadelos contínuos.

Ouvi então alguém bater na porta e levantei meio sonâmbulo, bêbado de sono, e quando a abri me deparei com Asuka, coberta de sangue. Corri até ela e a abracei, querendo retê-la e impedir que voltasse a me deixar. Mas uma voz assustada me despertou.

\- Yohji-kun... – Ele disse intimidado. – Por que você está me abraçando?

\- Eu... Pensei que fosse uma garota... – Respondi automaticamente, me afastando e me deparando com a figura pequena de Omi. – Do meu passado.

\- Mas eu não sou uma garota! – Havia uma indignação genuína na voz dele, que até me fez sorrir.

\- Mas você é pequeno... Bonitinho... Parece uma... – Procurava a melhor forma de me explicar sem deixá-lo ainda mais indignado, mas percebi que quanto mais falava, mais ele parecia nervoso. – Ah... Deixa pra lá, Omitchi.

Foi nesse dia que o chamei assim pela primeira vez, achando aquele jeito dele tão fofo, quase não acreditando que uma criança tão doce como aquela seria capaz de matar. Mas eu estava completamente enganado, pois aquele menino organizava toda a ação com uma perfeição que eu seria incapaz de conseguir e... Matava com frieza quando necessário. Só que eu via aquele olhar todas às vezes... Como se houvesse um vazio dentro dele, algo tão profundo que me engoliria e isso me entristecia demais... Mas quem era eu para ajudar, quando não podia fazer isso nem por mim mesmo?

Desde o início nos faltava algo... Apesar da organização perfeita do Omi, precisávamos de um líder e quando esbarramos com o Aya em uma de nossas missões... Juro que meu coração balançou diante daquele jovem ruivo, lindo e perigoso. Havia uma frieza quando ele matou, que gelou meu sangue, mas o tornava ainda mais atraente do que já era fisicamente.

Confesso que fiquei empolgado quando entrei na floricultura, pela manhã, depois de voltar de uma de minhas noitadas e encontrei ele e Ken caídos no chão, inconscientes... O idiota do Hidaka o havia recepcionado da mesma forma que fez comigo. Ajudei o Omi a levá-los para os quartos, acomodando o ruivo na minha cama, enquanto o chibi arrumava um lugar para o rapaz ficar. E fiquei por um longo tempo observando o rosto bonito, o corpo esguio que eu despira parcialmente, ouvindo a voz grave murmurando durante o sono e chamando por alguém chamada... Aya.

Quando ele despertou confuso, fui eu quem o situei, explicando o que pude sobre quem éramos e o que fazíamos. E já nesse dia a personalidade 'maravilhosa' se mostrou, com ele se levantando e se comportando como se pouco se importasse comigo ou com os outros. Aquilo era um trabalho e não precisava ser amigável.

\- Oh gênio do diabo! – Digo, recordando como ele se comportava como um iceberg andante com relação a nós, logo assumindo a liderança natural. – O cara nasceu pra isso... Pena que o tornou o 'Mister Simpatia'... Se dava pra ficar pior do que já era!

Só que por mais que ele tentasse manter-se afastado, o tempo foi transformando aquele pequeno grupo de desajustados numa 'família'... Aquela que a maioria de nós nunca tivera ou já perdera há muito tempo. Nós nos importávamos, inclusive ele, e muitas vezes notei que sofria ao ver um de nós ferido ou em perigo. E ao mesmo tempo em que se mostrou um assassino até cruel, havia um lado sensível dentro dele que teimava em surgir.

Mas comigo a história tomou um ar de perseguição, pois ele me hostilizava. Incomodava-se com meu jeito 'livre' de ser, exigindo responsabilidade, pontualidade e um tanto de outras qualidades que ninguém antes conseguira me obrigar a ter. E a cada saída minha, o ruivo amaldiçoado arranjava uma forma de me punir, alguma coisinha maléfica para deixar claro que quem mandava era ele.

\- Na verdade... Eu deixava ele achar que mandava em mim... – Penso indignado, pois não admito nem diante do leito de morte que deixei aquele cara me dominar. – E não deixei mesmo... Por isso que ainda hoje continuo a sair... Mesmo que depois ele me puna na cama.

E como passamos da fase hostil para esse relacionamento que até mesmo eu não entendo? Apesar do gênio e da forma que me tratava, nunca deixei de me sentir atraído por ele... Afinal, nem que eu circulasse por todos os bares de Tóquio eu encontraria um cara tão quente e sexy como Aya Fujimiya. E a sua personalidade somente o tornava mais sedutor... Eu sempre gostei de viver perigosamente! Ele me mantinha afastado e eu devorava todo par de pernas e bumbuns deliciosos que me atraíssem.

\- Confesso nesse momento... Em que estou aqui diante da provável morte... Que desvirginei o Ken. – Falo em voz alta, sabendo que ninguém está me ouvindo mesmo.

Ele já tinha namorado umas fulaninhas sem sal... Mas naquele dia que saiu comigo... Aquele moreno estava tentador demais! Depois de uns goles... Muitos goles, meus e dele... Fomos parar na cama. Foi delicioso demais ensinar a ele um pouco das minhas técnicas de sedução. Aquele rapaz forte, que me socara feio naquela noite em que cheguei, se derreteu todo nos meus braços.

Mas nunca mais falamos no assunto... Não por vergonha, pois foi bom demais e... Ele passou a sair com homens depois disso. Tornou-se o nosso segredo... Que repetimos algumas vezes... Mais quando nos sentíamos frustrados demais com aquela vida miserável. Ficamos mais próximos, mesmo na amizade, conhecendo no olhar um do outro o estado de espírito. E o dele ainda me preocupa, toda vez que matamos, pois vou perdendo de vista o rapaz inocente que conheci... Ele está mudando... Por dentro... E não posso fazer nada.

\- Caramba! Por isso que o Aya diz que não consigo focar. – O miserável me diz isso até na cama, mas não estou acostumado com o sexo sob essa nova 'perspectiva'. – Eu queria chegar ao ponto em que começamos esse relacionamento...

**ooOoo**

Que eu me lembre tudo aconteceu após uma missão que deu muito errado e... Confesso que por minha culpa, pois havia voltado tão chapado na noite anterior que perdi a concentração. Por causa disso o Omi quase morreu, ficando gravemente ferido, o que manteve o ruivo ao lado dele por dias. Quando nos cruzávamos ele nada dizia, mas eu sentia a raiva que emanava e me preparava para o dia em que ia me confrontar.

Muita gente pode pensar que eu nem liguei para o que aconteceu, mas não é verdade. Me corroia por dentro o fato de ter colocado em risco uma das pessoas que mais amava, exatamente como havia acontecido com a Asuka... Culpa minha e somente minha! Eu quase desejava que o Aya acabasse comigo, da forma que ele era um especialista, mas aquele silêncio era pior.

Cansado do tratamento de gelo do Fujimiya resolvi provocar o confronto e aproveitei uma tarde em que o Ken levou o Omi ao cinema. O chibi ainda estava convalescente e fazíamos de tudo para animá-lo. Esperei até que saíssem e subi ao primeiro andar, abrindo a porta do Aya e o encontrei polindo a katana. Entrei no quarto sem cerimônia, decidido a forçar o ruivo a dizer o que pensava.

\- Quando eu te dei a liberdade de entrar no meu quarto sem permissão? – Ele me disse ríspido, quase mal educado.

\- Deixa de fingir que eu não existo e seja o chato de sempre. – Aquele tom me irritou. – Se tem alguma coisa a me dizer... Diz de uma vez.

\- Não tenho nada pra te falar. – Os olhos violeta não se ergueram, mantendo a atenção na perigosa lâmina em sua mão.

\- Ah vai... Desde quando o 'senhor certinho' resolveu calar a boca ao invés de me detonar? – Queria acertar uns tapas nele, isso sim. – Aí fica dando uma de perfeito, me isolando, quando também poderia ter evitado o que aconteceu.

Os olhos furiosos do ruivo se ergueram para me observar, uma expressão satanicamente assassina me atingindo como um raio.

\- O que foi que você disse? – A voz grave dele saiu quase gutural.

\- Você notou que eu não estava bem. – Senti que isso seria o meu atestado de óbito, mas eu desejava cutucá-lo profundamente. – Por que me deu um papel tão importante na missão?

Aya nada disse quando se levantou de um pulo e avançou contra mim, jogando violentamente meu corpo contra a porta, o estrondo e a pancada me deixando tonto. Jamais o vira daquele jeito, como se uma fera selvagem estivesse atacando a sua presa. Havia ódio no olhar dele, um ressentimento que parecia ir muito além do que acontecera naquela noite.

\- Você é um miserável egoísta dominado pelos hormônios! – Senti o hálito quente contra a minha orelha e senti medo, de verdade. – Aquele era o seu papel e você devia ter deixado suas orgias para o dia seguinte. Mas não... Desde quando você consegue manter seu pau dentro das calças? E o Omi podia ter morrido por causa disso.

\- O que eu faço com o meu pênis não te interessa! – Aquela alusão à minha sexualidade me ofendeu, pois eu nem estivera com ninguém naquela noite.

\- Interessa sim... Quando interfere no nosso trabalho. – Já o imaginava enterrando as presas no meu pescoço, como um vampiro. – O Omi...

\- Você só se importa com ele. – As palavras saíram da minha boca sem controle.

Isso o fez recuar, sendo atingido por elas de uma forma que ambos não esperávamos. Eu mesmo não sabia o porquê de falar aquilo, pois eu tinha consciência que ele se sentia responsável por todos nós. Mas... A insistência em falar do chibi me incomodou profundamente, como se o Ran dentro de Fujimiya somente existisse para o pequeno arqueiro. Para mim existia apenas o espadachim pronto para matar e retalhar.

\- O que você... – Nunca o vi tão estranho, quase frágil, diante daquilo que eu dissera sem pensar.

\- Se tivesse sido eu... Você não teria se importado. – Minha voz saiu magoada, mesmo que não fosse minha intenção. – Ia tocar a vida pra frente e... Procurar um novo membro pro grupo.

\- Kudou... Nunca muda mesmo... – A ironia nas palavras dele me feriu demais. -Como sempre, você está tentando reverter a situação.

\- E você sempre é um filho da puta! – Fui para cima dele e o empurrei com força, quase o derrubando.

Nem sei dizer exatamente o que aconteceu em seguida... Como a situação mudou... As lembranças não são claras... Ainda mais quando se relacionam a emoções fortes demais. Só recordo que passamos rapidamente da luta corporal para um beijo violento e avassalador. O mais intenso amasso da minha vida surgindo da intensidade do momento que nos envolvia e logo nossas mãos despiam as roupas um do outro, numa ânsia voraz por ter mais.

E eu... O conquistador garanhão das boates de Tóquio... Deixei que aquele homem me jogasse na cama, a expectativa de ser tomado por ele fazendo meu coração quase parar, a respiração descompassada. Observava aquele corpo lindo de pé, ao lado da cama, provavelmente tentando raciocinar sobre o que estávamos fazendo e isso me impacientou.

\- Ué... Por acaso perdeu a coragem ou... – Falei em um tom provocativo, sentando na cama, com uma expressão de pouco caso. – Prefere que eu comande o show?

\- Cala a sua boca, Kudou. – Disse me empurrando com violência contra o colchão. – Você fala demais.

Antes que eu pudesse reagir ele avançou sobre mim, terminando de me despir e abocanhando meu membro com uma ânsia que me fez fechar os olhos para não gritar como um doido. Assim foi com todo meu corpo, tomando-o sem pudor, abusando de mim como se fosse meu amo e senhor...

"_E eu... ADOREI." _

Nunca havia conhecido alguém com aquela habilidade de arrancar a sanidade de um seme convicto como eu, fazendo-o desejar inexplicavelmente ser o mais passivo e manso dos ukes.

**ooOoo**

\- Uhmmmm... Aya! – Gemo, abrindo os olhos que nem percebi que fechara, me dando conta de onde estou e em qual situação. – Que droga! Estava só sonhando...

Respiro profundamente para tentar me acalmar, pois recordar aquela noite deliciosa é perturbador demais e...

_"Já estou excitado!"_

Passo a mão por cima da ereção contida pela minha calça, sentindo um tremor a esse toque, o ritmo da minha pulsação e respiração se intensificando. Já penso em abrir o zíper e aliviar aquilo que começa a me incomodar, pois a cada lampejo de memória das minhas noites suculentas como passivo do garanhão ruivo, mais minha excitação fica descontrolada.

\- Yohji... Pára com isso! – Tento fazer como o Aya faria, usando da razão para controlar os meus hormônios, que vez ou outra sobem à cabeça. – Foca... Deixa de ser um maníaco sexual!

Eu preciso dessa lógica, pois me masturbar dentro desse caixão é uma péssima idéia... Pode até ser libidinosa e interessante, mas... Tenho pouco oxigênio e qualquer movimentação para o alívio imediato de minhas necessidades vai gastar muito mais dele. Então, por mais que isso seja doloroso e decepcionante... Eu afasto os pensamentos pecaminosos da minha mente e começo a pensar em outra coisa.

\- O que será que o Omi está cozinhando hoje? – Mas esse pensamento é perturbador demais, já ouvindo o barulho do meu estômago faminto.

_"O Aya tem razão... Sou dispersivo demais!" _

Afinal, não era para eu pensar em quem fez isso comigo? E ao invés disso fico pensando em comida e... Ser comido! Mas essa é uma tarefa tão complicada, diante de tantos inimigos vingativos em potencial... Somente a sensação de que meu tempo está acabando me mantém no firme propósito de descobrir o responsável.

Então vamos lá... A primeiríssima opção em todas as listas de sujeitos doidos que nos fariam nós sofrer e que achariam engraçado me ver sufocando... Os Schwarz. Eles nos odeiam o suficiente. Na verdade, nem acho que eles nos odeiam, pois duvido que se importem com algo o suficiente para procurar vingança. Não gostam quando interferimos nos negócios deles, isso sim. É... A questão mais importante para aqueles quatro é o dinheiro e... Qual o lucro em me matar dessa forma?

\- E aquele Schul ia fazer questão de ficar mexendo com a minha cabeça aqui dentro... – Sou obrigado a concluir que esse é o meu ponto fraco, pois muitas vezes aquele nojento brincou comigo em missões. – Eles adoram se gabar do que fazem.

Por mais que eu não quisesse as imagens de nossos encontros com eles foram passando na minha mente, como um filme, a risadinha maldosa do Mastermind sempre voltada na minha direção. Mesmo que não fosse intencional, era impossível não achar que ele nos seguia... O sorriso do sujeito parece o da Mona Lisa, segue a gente de qualquer ângulo que olhamos.

Todos os pensamentos obscuros que ele já colocou em minha mente voltando à memória, vasculhando entre elas alguma alusão a me enterrar vivo. Mas nada... A minha mente se concentrando na vez em que o ruivo me fez sonhar uma semana inteira que estávamos fazendo sexo...

"_No sonho ele até era gostoso..."_

Mas isso não vem ao caso... Teria que pensar nisso apenas se acordasse na cama com ele. O que até seria preferível, pois pelo menos teria me divertido. Só posso chegar à conclusão que não são eles... O Schul já estaria dando gargalhadas na minha cabeça nesse instante.

Passemos para o restante da lista. Reiji Takatori, mafioso de primeira linha, pai do Omi, assassino dos pais do Aya... Morto. Os filhos do Taka... Mortos. As Schreient, guarda-costas do jovem Takatori maluco... Mortas. Tirando a Tot, mas aquela garota não é um perigo longe das outras, até tiramos ela das ruínas daquela mansão e a recolocamos naquela instituição que ajuda garotas perdidas a recomeçar a vida. Temos mais de uma dúzia de traficantes desprezíveis... Mortos. Uns vinte e cinco pedófilos poderosos... Mortos. Donos de redes de prostituição... Mortos. Doidos que queriam dominar o mundo... Mortos. Temos outros tipos variados, mas... Todos 'mortinhos da Silva'.

"_Caramba! Como a gente trabalhou! Vou pedir um aumento."_

Tem os caras do Clube do Trevo... Nunca conseguimos desbaratar essa organização, somente topamos com alguns membros menores e sócios pagantes... Mas nada que ameaçasse de alguma forma os negócios deles de venda e tráfico de pessoas. São uma organização internacional de mais de 300 anos, não se importariam com quatro assassinos japoneses. Tarados profissionais e ricos como eles sabem que são praticamente intocáveis.

Procuro o melhor que posso na memória por alguém que tenha sobrevivido e nos ameaçado de alguma forma... Que tenha prometido vingar-se ou coisa do gênero. É então que surge das brumas do esquecimento uma pessoa... Um sujeito que não era bandido, nem alguém que os Weiss eliminariam... Só que ele foi prejudicado pela nossa ação, mesmo que acidentalmente... Mas... Será que foi ele?

**ooOoo**

Era mais uma noite e mais uma missão, eu parado no beco atrás do prédio que servia de fachada para um laboratório de refino de cocaína. Omi havia planejado tudo e nossa ação devia ser rápida e bem coordenada. O único inconveniente é que devíamos esperar os funcionários da empresa legítima de importação e exportação que ficava no prédio saírem, pois eles nada sabiam e não podiam ser feridos.

Fiquei ali por um bom tempo, aquele já era meu quarto cigarro, e a paciência ameaçava me abandonar. Essa nunca foi uma das minhas qualidades mais desenvolvidas e esperar para mim era um sacrifício. Respirei fundo e olhei o relógio mais uma vez.

\- Bombay... Ainda não? – Falei no microfone que usávamos para manter contato.

\- Ainda não saíram todos. – O garoto disse nervoso com a pequena falha em seu cronograma. – Parece que está tendo um tipo de comemoração... Vai saber.

\- E não tem um jeito da gente voltar amanhã? – Não queria mais ficar ali, pois estava com frio, com fome e ainda pensava em sair para aproveitar a noite e... Provocar o ciúme do ruivo.

\- Cala a boca, Balinese. – A voz grave do nosso líder soou alta no fone de ouvido. – Esse comunicador é pra ser usado na missão, não pra ficar choramingando.

Silenciei, pois quando ele dizia essas coisas era mais do que sério. Decidi guardar minha impaciência e saquei de mais um cigarro. Comecei a ouvir o ruído dos funcionários deixando o prédio, rindo e brincando, suspirando de alívio, sabendo que finalmente iríamos agir. Nessas missões o pior era a espera do momento certo, agir já se tornara tão automático que muitas vezes eu mesmo me surpreendia como não sentia nada tirando a vida de alguém.

\- Pessoal... Avançar. – Omi disse seco, como soava quando se tornava efetivamente o Bombay.

Entrei pela porta dos fundos, percorrendo os corredores escuros e estreitos com a respiração acelerada, a adrenalina correndo como um foguete por minhas veias. Apesar de ter se tornado rotina, toda missão podia reservar surpresas, as pessoas sendo imprevisíveis. Desci até o ponto onde deveria ir e instalei as cargas incendiárias, o melhor explosivo para locais desse tipo. Até aquele ponto foi tudo tranqüilo, pois o Aya e o Ken estavam chamando a atenção dos seguranças para que eu e o chibi pudéssemos agir.

Deixei o prédio conforme o combinado, saindo por onde entrei e dei a volta para me unir aos outros. Mas ao chegar ao lugar de encontro, não havia ninguém me esperando e uma voz aguda e desesperada berrava dentro do prédio. Alguma coisa não correra como esperávamos e as cargas de explosivo logo iriam detonar.

Corri para dentro e me deparei com algo que não esperava. O alvo principal, um traficante que andava infestando a cidade com uma nova droga sintética, apontava uma arma para a cabeça de Ken, que estava caído no chão, um fio de sangue descendo por seu rosto. Fiquei estático, temendo chamar a atenção dele, Omi e Aya tentando lidar com a situação o melhor possível.

Olhei o relógio e tínhamos pouco mais de quinze minutos antes da explosão, então eu precisava agir rápido. Dei a volta no sujeito, oculto pela semi-escuridão que tomava conta da enorme sala, burlando alguns obstáculos como máquinas de xérox e carrinhos de café. Pensei ver alguém oculto enquanto me movia, mas como foi de relance, conclui que fora apenas uma impressão.

Postado logo atrás do sujeito, esperei um momento em que a agitação o fizesse desviar a arma, pois meu ataque poderia fazer com que apertasse o gatilho e não queria me arriscar a vida do Ken. E quando aconteceu o que previa, lancei o meu fio em torno do pescoço dele e com um puxão forte o estrangulei, quase que imediatamente fazendo-o cair morto. Eu sentia raiva, muita raiva, por ele ter colocado a vida de alguém que eu amava em perigo.

Saímos correndo daquele lugar, pouco tempo restando para as cargas explosivas darem início a um incêndio, que destruiria completamente o prédio, levando com ele o laboratório. E como de costume ficamos observando, esperando a explosão, a fim de nos certificarmos que tudo sairia direito. Mas segundos antes vislumbrei um vulto numa janela do primeiro andar, que logo percebi ser uma moça... Talvez uma funcionária retardatária, surpreendida e assustada com nossa ação.

\- Aya! – Apontei para a janela. – Tem alguém lá dentro!

Mas não houve tempo para nenhuma ação, pois a explosão foi imediata e o fogo se espalhou depressa. Em poucos minutos o prédio inteiro era um inferno em chamas, a visão aterradora da jovem socando o vidro desesperada.

\- Precisamos fazer alguma coisa! – Omi gritou, olhando para cada um de nós em busca de apoio. – Não podemos deixar ela morrer!

Minha respiração ficou descompassada, pois me dei conta que eu a vira, mas movido pela raiva do momento, deixei que a mulher fosse uma vítima inocente da nossa ação.

\- Não podemos fazer nada... O fogo já se espalhou. – Aya disse isso com frieza, mas que eu sabia que escondia a incapacidade de salvá-la... Como acontecera com seus pais e sua irmã. – Não estamos aqui para salvar vidas... Viemos matar.

Essas palavras... Já as ouvi antes, saídas da boca linda do meu ruivo, destoando do homem passional que eu conhecia na cama. E elas me faziam lembrar do meu pai, de como ele também usava uma arma, mas para salvar vidas e não para tirá-las... E isso me deixou envergonhado... Éramos uns miseráveis que destruíam pessoas tanto quanto os bandidos que exterminávamos.

\- ANNE! NÃO! – A voz aflita de um homem surgiu das sombras, correndo na direção do prédio, mas sendo impedido pela mão firme de Fujimiya. – Me solta, seu maldito! Preciso salvá-la.

\- Não pode fazer mais nada. – Ele tinha razão, pois ela já sumira, engolfada pela fumaça que se apossara do andar.

\- Foram vocês, não é? – O homem soltou o braço que Aya ainda segurava e se colocou a nossa frente. – Vocês fizeram isso e mataram a minha Anne.

\- Foi um acidente... – Omi falou triste, recuando até a calçada, onde Ken estava sentado, ainda atônito. – Ela não devia estar...

\- Anne... Não pode... – Me compadeci do sujeito ao vê-lo ajoelhar-se no chão, conhecendo muito bem a dor que ele sentia.

\- Vamos... – Aya parecia ordenar, mas apenas refletia como todos nos sentíamos.

Na verdade, nós fomos treinados para matar, não para lidar com as conseqüências de nossos atos. Não havia algo que nos ajudasse a enfrentar a dor dos 'efeitos colaterais' e... Era mais fácil virar as costas e partir, mergulhando mais uma vez no anonimato da escuridão que nos envolvia.

\- MALDITO! – O choroso homem se levantou e reconheci naqueles olhos o ódio que todos nós já conhecíamos tão bem. – Um dia vou tirar de você algo que ama...

Por mais que eu tente agora lembrar o que houve em seguida, minha mente trava. Recordo que Aya sussurrou uma resposta, para si mesmo, como se revivesse nas palavras daquele homem a mesma promessa de vingança que fizera um dia ao ver Takatori se afastar em sua limusine.

A única coisa certa é que depois dessa noite sonhei muitas vezes com aquele rostinho assustado grudado à janela e questionei minha permanência no grupo, desejoso de mudar minha vida e fugir da escuridão. E foi com essa intenção que fui até o Aya, no telhado, em um dos momentos de refúgio dele observando a lua.

\- Eu vim te dizer que vou embora. – Disse de chofre, temendo perder a coragem diante do rosto que aprendi a amar, não era mais apenas sexo.

\- É por causa da garota? – Ele me falou sem nem sequer me olhar.

\- Eu sei que aquilo também te atingiu... – Tinha certeza que atingira a todos nós. – Não vem fingir pra mim...

\- Kudou... – Voltou-se para mim, ainda sentado no parapeito do prédio onde morávamos. – Eu não estou querendo fingir nada... Aquilo me feriu também, mas... Foi um acidente.

\- Se você acha mais fácil pensar assim... Mas nós provocamos aquele incêndio. – Uma dor profunda me apertava o peito, pois eu a vira e poderia ter salvado-lhe a vida. – Mas no fim não somos melhores que os caras que matamos.

O espadachim se ergueu no parapeito, sem pestanejar, como se não corresse o risco de despencar. Encarou-me com firmeza, tão duro que quase me arrependi de ter dito aquilo.

\- Nunca mais diga isso! O Takatori e todos aqueles safados que matamos tinham prazer em ferir e matar as pessoas... Pouco se importavam. – A voz grave se tornou quase rouca, o tom que assumia quando realmente se irritava. – O que aconteceu naquela noite foi um erro... Um acidente... E todos nós o lamentamos... Caramba, Yohji! Por acaso você não se importa com as pessoas que morrem e somos incapazes de salvar?

\- Claro que sim! – Me senti ofendido com aquela pergunta.

\- Então como pode se comparar com qualquer um daqueles safados? – A pergunta dele foi tão direta que atingiu minha consciência de forma brutal. – Homens como aqueles destroem a vida das pessoas com um sorriso nos lábios... Homens como nós lamentam quando fazem o mesmo.

\- Aya... – Naquele instante eu soube que o amava mais do que tudo no mundo.

O ruivo maravilhoso desceu devagar do parapeito e me abraçou, o calor de seus braços me envolvendo e aquecendo o meu coração. Nunca me sentira tão amado desde que deixei a casa da minha mãe e essa sensação deliciosa permaneceu, mesmo quando adormecemos abraçados na minha cama.

**ooOoo**

Tenho que me forçar a sair dessa lembrança, notando como ela quase se torna uma alucinação... O calor... O aroma... O sabor... Percebo então que já começo a sentir os efeitos do excesso de gás carbônico na caixa, mesmo que ainda sinta ar entrando. Então balanço a cabeça, batendo-a algumas vezes na tampa para me manter acordado.

"_Se eu dormir agora... Não acordo mais!"_

Preciso focar e pensar nas evidências... Aquele homem prometeu vingar-se do Aya... E se de alguma forma ele nos estivesse observando, notara que nós dois nos amávamos e decidiu me usar para atingi-lo? Essa é uma resposta bastante lógica para mim. O cara tinha motivo e... Só teria que planejar bem, esperando a oportunidade de me pegar sozinho. Mas quando? O pior é que eu sou um sujeito de hábitos previsíveis e com certeza criei várias oportunidades dele me capturar.

\- Mas por que eu não consigo me lembrar? – Falo alto tentando me manter acordado.

E forçando a mente consigo apenas lampejos de memória... Uma noite na boate... Uma morena apetitosa me pagando uma bebida... Lembro de ter dado uns amassos nela na pista de dança... Depois veio o mal-estar... Eu saí para a rua...

\- Sou um idiota! – Percebi que caí no truque mais velho para quem sai nesses lugares. – Aquela fulana me drogou!

Tudo parece ganhar forma então, com o sujeito pagando alguém para me 'nocautear' e depois foi apenas me enfiar nessa coisa e jogar terra sobre ela.

E... O Aya... Digo... Os rapazes... Será que notaram minha ausência? Provavelmente não até o ruivo me xingar até perder as forças por sumir e deixá-los fazer o trabalho sozinho. Com certeza foi o Omi quem se preocupou primeiro... Talvez até tenha me defendido, dizendo que sou irresponsável, mas não de sumir por tanto tempo. E se o Aya tiver teimado que devo estar bêbado na cama de alguém e resolveu jogar minhas coisas para fora de casa? Daí nem as lágrimas do chibi o teriam feito me procurar.

"_E se eles não me procurarem..."_

Não consigo nem completar meu pensamento, pois a possibilidade de sufocar até a morte começa a tomar forma e... O que seria do mundo sem o charme de Yohji Kudou? Sem brincadeira... Eu tenho apenas 21 anos e não quero morrer. Mesmo que tenha convivido com essa possibilidade em todas as nossas missões... Mas seria uma morte rápida.

"_E essa dor de cabeça... Queria era dormir..."_

Esse cansaço me alerta, pois o sono é o prenúncio do fim... Tinha visto isso em um filme... Mas qual? A dificuldade de lembrar as coisas me deixa inquieto, o ritmo da minha respiração aumentando de forma anormal e... Uma sensação ruim se apossa de mim e chuto com força a tampa, tentando descarregar a raiva insana que me descontrola, mas tudo que consigo é uma dor fina no pé.

\- Essa merda! Será que aquele idiota não viu que foi um acidente? – Continuo a sentir a minha respiração mais profunda, como se buscasse o ar com desespero. – Se queria vingança contra o Aya... Devia ter seqüestrado o Senhor Simpatia!

Eu me arrependo desse pensamento, pois estaria desorientado à procura do ruivo se tivesse desaparecido. De certa forma, apesar dele nunca ter mudado sua forma de me tratar, aprendi a ver nisso toda a responsabilidade que está sobre suas costas sendo o líder. E não torno a tarefa dele mais fácil...

Sinto então como se minha respiração parasse, me desesperando. Levo a mão à entrada de ar, precisando saber se o suprimento finalmente acabou e se é o fim. Mas ainda sinto a entrada dele, tênue e fraco, mas constante... Então por que sinto o fôlego me faltar dessa maneira? Aos poucos vou me acalmando, meu peito se enchendo do precioso oxigênio aos poucos, ainda com a inevitável falta dele me assombrando.

Meus olhos ameaçam se fechar, o ar parecendo pesado e grosso, tornando a respiração cada vez mais difícil. Sei que é o monóxido de carbono...

"_Alguma coisa se aprende assistindo televisão..." _

Já evito falar em voz alta, o que fazia para manter a consciência, pois isso apenas diminui o nível do oxigênio. Pensando na minha voz, que nunca mais será ouvida, penso como gostaria de ter falado as coisas certas para as pessoas que amei e amo. Minha mãe... Saí de casa depois que ela casou com meu padrasto, pois não suportaria ver alguém no lugar do meu pai... Mas como eu a amo e sinto falta do seu carinho.

Penso na Asuka... Nunca disse como a amizade dela me impediu de me tornar um bandido como aqueles que matamos. Omi... Meu Omitchi... Quantas vezes sem conta seu sorriso me trouxe de volta das trevas, me mostrou que mesmo diante dessa vida maldita, não podemos nos corromper. E o Ken, que tanto me preocupa, como eu queria te falar para deixar essa vida e se dedicar às crianças que se esforça para tirar das ruas com as aulas de futebol. Você não foi apenas uma fabulosa noite de prazer... Isso apenas foi uma forma de nos aproximarmos mais, quebrando a barreira de confiança que criamos para nos mantermos inteiros.

\- Aya... – Quase o vejo diante de mim... Quase posso tocá-lo, a pele alva e macia como seda... – Ran...

Tão perigoso e lindo... Mas mesmo te amando, sempre sinto a necessidade de te deixar em dúvida sobre isso... Sobre minha fidelidade... Como um idiota sou levado pelo orgulho e jamais falo aquilo que realmente sinto e perpetuo a idéia de que estamos juntos apenas por sexo, apesar de sentir que para você é muito mais.

Queria ter te conhecido antes do Takatori ter destruído o garoto sonhador que você deve ter sido... Aquele que vivia em um mundo perfeito, repleto de amor... Não esse ser mergulhado nas trevas do próprio sofrimento, prisioneiro dos fantasmas do passado e do ódio que se apossou da sua vida. Mas mesmo esse Aya... Eu o amo com suas imperfeições, pelo homem notável que se tornou, mesmo mergulhado nessa vida miserável que é nossa realidade.

"_Eu quero tanto dormir..."_

Finalmente paro de sentir a sensação do ar saindo da entrada próxima da minha cabeça. Meu instinto é o de gritar até o oxigênio acabar completamente, assim pelo menos morro lutando. Mas sinto um estupor que me domina, uma imobilidade com a qual não consigo lutar. E os meus olhos se tornam cada vez mais pesados, as pessoas da minha vida se sucedendo em flashes rápidos... Meu pai de uniforme... Asuka com sua boina favorita... O sorriso do Omi... Ken corado de vergonha... Aya...

\- Eu... Te... Amo...

Meus olhos vão se fechando mesmo contra a minha vontade... E consigo reabri-los uma, duas... Mergulho na escuridão do esquecimento, minha consciência se extinguindo... Então, esse é o... FIM.

**ooOoo**

\- Uhm... – A claridade me ofusca, abrindo meus olhos devagar. – Onde eu...

Vislumbro uma figura linda e angelical, envolta pela luminosidade que ainda dificulta minha visão. Sei que só pode ser um anjo, o que significa que mesmo com tudo contra, assim mesmo eu estou no céu... Pelo menos isso. A voz doce vai se tornando quase audível, um sorriso radiante e um leve toque em meus cabelos me trazendo conforto.

\- Yo-tan... – Esse tom parece tão carinhoso... Fico feliz por ver que já sou íntimo dos anjos... Mas o quanto íntimo? Isso pode me trazer algum problema? – Você está me ouvindo?

\- Ah... Quando eu ganho as minhas asas? – Sussurro, tentando tocar o anjinho cheiroso que se inclina sobre mim.

\- Yohji... Seu idiota... – Uma voz forte e conhecida me insulta, sentindo que o dono dela desfere um tapa no alto da minha cabeça. – Você não está morto!

\- Calma, Ken... – O tom doce só pode ser de uma pessoa nesse mundo... Fazendo-me focar melhor meu pensamento e visão. – Ele ainda está despertando... Normal ficar assim desorientado...

Tento sentar na cama, uma forte tontura me forçando a mudar de idéia, deitando minha cabeça novamente no travesseiro. Vejo ao meu lado as imagens lindas do Omi, que segura minha mão com carinho, e do Ken-ken, preocupado demais para demonstrar, por isso o tom agressivo que usa como defesa.

\- Rapazes... Eu pensei que tivesse... – Olho em volta da cama, mas não enxergo o maldito ruivo... Com certeza, nervoso demais comigo para ficar ali me adulando. – Quando eu apaguei... Mas como...

\- Seu relógio... Tem um GPS. – O chibi me diz com um sorriso.

\- Desde quando? – Eu jamais tinha sido informado sobre isso.

\- Eu mandei colocar. – A voz grave do Aya soa, somente agora eu percebo a presença dele encostado à janela. – Um cara irresponsável como você não pode sair por aí sem um seguro... Para o seu próprio bem.

\- Você anda me vigiando? – Me sinto indignado com essa possibilidade. – Seu controlador... Seu...

\- Cala a sua boca, Kudou. – Ele nem se mexe, com uma frieza que pode ser aparente, mas... Talvez não. – Se não fosse isso... A gente devia ter deixado você lá.

Concluo que é melhor deixar pra lá, pois ele tem razão nesse ponto, mas... Principalmente porque noto que qualquer argumentação minha pode me custar o pescoço. E olha que um Aya raivoso seria capaz de me jogar de volta no caixão e jogar terra por cima com as próprias mãos.

\- Por acaso vocês... – Volto a olhar para o garoto, procurando uma expressão amigável, me sentindo carente e inseguro. – Descobriram quem...

\- Foi o marido daquela garota... A do incêndio. – Omi dispara, aparentemente querendo rapidinho sair dali.

\- Eu sabia! – Pela primeira vez na minha carreira acertei uma conclusão dessas.

Consigo sentar, querendo demonstrar para os outros que já estou recuperado e pronto para outra... Bom... Melhor não.

\- E o que vocês... – Olho para eles, tentando saber o que aconteceu na minha ausência. – Conseguiram pegar o sujeito?

\- Nós pensamos logo nele e fomos atrás enquanto o Omi triangulava sua localização. – Ken quer me colocar a par de tudo.

\- Mas vocês... O mataram? – Por alguma razão eu temi que isso tivesse acontecido, mesmo depois de tudo que passei.

\- Aquele homem não é um bandido. – Aya fala sério, ainda sem me olhar. – Deixei claro pra ele quem éramos e... Como era perigoso jogar com assassinos profissionais.

\- Ele não é profissional... Mas tem muito potencial! – Digo, tentando brincar com a situação.

\- A vingança dá todos os elementos que uma mente imaginativa precisa. – Penso em como essas palavras traduzem muito da pessoa que o próprio Fujimiya é. – Mas ele teve muita sorte de sermos nós... Outros o teriam exterminado sem pestanejar.

Acabo concordando com tudo, pois há um sentimento real de piedade pelo homem ao qual prejudicamos tanto. Se tivesse encarado os Schwarz... Não teria nenhuma chance.

\- Quer saber tudo sobre nosso encontro com o pobre coitado? – Ken nitidamente se empolga para contar, feliz por me ter de volta... Vivo e bem.

\- Depois contamos tudo. – Omi diz, levantando e puxando o nosso amigo pelo braço. – Agora ele precisa descansar.

Eu sei porque o chibi toma essa atitude, notando que Aya precisa ficar a sós comigo... Coitadinho do Ken-ken... Ele não percebe essas nuances, sua inocência atrapalha um pouco nessas horas.

Juro que fico com medo ao vê-los deixar o quarto, pois nem imagino qual será a reação do meu ruivo. Fui capturado quando estava na balada, encoxando uma morena desconhecida... Espero apenas a sentença, pois sei que serei punido de alguma forma.

\- Desculpa, Aya. – Decido falar primeiro, assim talvez a pena seja menor. – Sei que tudo isso aconteceu por culpa minha.

\- É bom mesmo que você reconheça isso... – O tom gélido de suas palavras disfarça o sutil menear desconfortável do corpo, ainda recostado ao vidro da janela. – Os rapazes ficaram muito preocupados.

\- E você? – Cutuco a fera enjaulada, coisa que sempre faço e geralmente me dou mal.

\- Pra que vou esquentar minha cabeça com um sujeito irresponsável como você? – Podia até notar o rosnado implícito em suas palavras.

\- Eu sei que errei... E muito. – Resolvo deixar um pouco o orgulho besta de lado. – Mas de certa forma foi bom ficar trancado naquele caixão... À beira da morte.

Percebo o olhar dele se erguer e me encarar, demonstrando um interesse incomum naquilo que digo. Aproveito o momento raro e vejo que preciso abrir meu coração, ou essa oportunidade passa e nunca mais estarei tão próximo dele.

\- Me arrependi de sentir que precisava parecer sempre um playboy baladeiro pra manter minha liberdade. – Respiro fundo para ter a coragem de dizer tudo. - Quantas vezes deixei você pensar que fiz e aconteci nas boates, apenas pra demonstrar que não tinha 'dono', que éramos apenas uma boa transa?... Tudo medo do compromisso... De gostar realmente de alguém.

Os olhos violeta demonstram a alegria escondida por detrás do rosto impassível, pois ele também se esconde sob uma máscara... Também tem medo de amar, de apegar-se a outro ser humano e correr o risco de perdê-lo. No fim, somos iguais, com estilos diferentes.

\- Por isso eu peço perdão... Não por me deixar pegar por um assassino amador. – Falo, dobrando minhas pernas e abraçando os joelhos. – Na verdade, acho que invejo o sujeito! Olha a que ponto ele chegou por alguém que amava! Um homem comum, sem antecedentes criminais, foi capaz de matar por causa da dor de perder a pessoa que dava significado pra sua vida.

\- E você não faria o mesmo se estivesse no lugar dele? – Observo como a pergunta vem em um tom menos agressivo, o ruivo se movendo em minha direção e sentando na cama, diante de mim. – Eu faria... Quase fiz... Mas percebi que ele era um coitado digno de pena, não um homem mau como o Takatori.

\- Ran... – Aquele nome sai de meus lábios sem premeditação, apenas vem direto do meu coração, diante da dor nos olhos de ametista. – Eu te amo...

O rosto bonito me encara, uma expressão estranha tomando conta dele, uma que ainda não conheço e... Isso me dá medo. Quase recuo e digo que estava enganado, mas... Já é tarde.

\- Yohji... Já está se sentindo bem? – A pergunta dele é estranha, não consigo perceber suas intenções naqueles olhos que brilham de forma diferente.

\- Sim... Estou ótimo! – Fico receoso de dizer a verdade, talvez seja mais seguro dizer que ainda estou tonto e fraco. – Só com fome, mas... Por que você quer saber?

\- Porque... Vou te punir! – Ele diz, se erguendo, um brilho satânico me dando vontade de correr, mas me sinto paralisado. – Pra você aprender a nunca mais me trair.

\- Mas eu... Não... – E a morena coxuda que agarrei na boate me vem à mente, me impedindo de mentir de forma convincente. - O que...

E antes que possa proferir qualquer palavra, meus lábios são tomados em um beijo sensual e profundo, o tronco do perigoso espadachim se colocando sobre o meu. Deixo-me envolver pela delícia da língua travessa que explora minha boca sem pudor, tirando meu fôlego e minha razão. As mãos fortes passeiam pelo meu corpo, explorando, colocando-se sob minha camisa entreaberta, descendo pelo meu quadril e se entrelaçando aos meus dedos, o peso de seu corpo sobre o meu, impossibilitando qualquer resistência.

"_E quem disse que eu quero resistir!"_

Devagar Aya torna o beijo mais intenso, erguendo meus braços e os colocando sobre a minha cabeça. Eu tento me mover, usar minhas habilidosas pernas para puxá-lo inteiramente para a cama, pois apenas o tronco me prende contra o colchão, mas ele não cede e permanece meio de lado, ainda sobre mim. Quero mais que ele suba... Não ficar mantendo essa distância segura, onde nem sentimos o quanto ambos estamos excitados. Mas então...

\- Epa! O que você está fazendo? – Sinto que minhas mãos estão presas, somente então ergo os olhos e vejo que Aya prendeu meus pulsos com algemas na cabeceira da cama de ferro. – Seu ruivo maluco... Você sabe que não gosto disso.

\- Aqui quem manda sou eu. - O espadachim diz sem qualquer gentileza, enquanto tento me soltar. – Falei que ia te punir e... Esse é somente o começo.

\- Me solta! – Fico desesperado, pois não gosto de perder o controle da situação... Mesmo sendo o uke... Que sou apenas para esse maldito. - Ou eu...

\- Vai fazer o que, Kudou? – Há uma ironia satânica naquelas palavras. – Pela primeira vez desde que nos conhecemos você vai ser obediente... HEHE...

"_Desgraçado ruivo dos infernos! E ainda ri de mim!"_

O sorriso... Sim, aquele sorriso é o que mais me assusta. Vindo dele, o Senhor de Gelo, aqueles lábios esticados, deixando entrever de leve os dentes perfeitos... Temo por minha integridade física. Imagine... Escapar das mãos de um maluco vingativo e sucumbir nas garras de um doido perigoso, mas até onde sei, meu namorado.

\- O que... – Ainda tento manter uma sensação de certo controle, mesmo que seja falsa.

\- Você fala demais... – O tom dele é quase um sussurro, enquanto se afasta e pega algo do meu armário, voltando com a katana.

Só posso dizer que nem imagino o que o insano ruivo pensa em fazer com aquilo e o sorrisinho malicioso que parece estampado permanentemente em seu rosto... É ainda mais assustador. Silencioso ele se aproxima da cama, desembainhando a espada e a segurando firme diante do rosto, observando a lâmina de puro aço.

Engulo em seco, sem coragem de perguntar nada depois da acusação dele sobre minha eloqüência... Vai que isso o irrita. Prefiro continuar olhando e tremo quando passa a katana sobre a roupa de cama, ao meu lado, cortando o tecido de algodão como se fosse manteiga.

\- Aya... Eu... Nunca te traí... Efetivamente. – Tento acalmá-lo, pois nem imagino o que há na cabeça do espadachim. – Posso ter dado uns amassos inocentes... Mas jamais te chifrei... Só estava fazendo tipo quando deixava você pensar o contrário!

\- Aham... – Pelo jeito ele não vai falar muito.

Fujimiya passa então a katana por sob meu cinto, cutucando de leve meu umbigo e forçando o couro para cima até que o vejo se romper, caindo pesado sobre o colchão. E a expressão malvada dele apenas piora, os olhos violeta destilando algo que não consigo decifrar. A lâmina passeia incômoda sobre o tecido transformando rapidamente a minha camisa em farrapos irreconhecíveis que se desfazem, o contato do metal frio contra minha pele provocando arrepios, mas me surpreendo... Sinto certo prazer!

\- Não faz isso comigo... – Minha voz sai manhosa. – Não prefere matar a saudade?

\- Quem disse que eu senti saudade? – Ele diz sem nem me olhar, mais concentrado em passar a katana para dentro da perna esquerda do meu jeans, começando pelo tornozelo e cortando-o conforme avança.

Juro que sinto uma estranha vontade de chorar que me incomoda ao ouvir uma afirmação assim tão fria, nem sequer tendo tempo para lamentar, pois minha maior preocupação é a ação sistemática daquela lâmina perigosa roçando minha pele. E logo já me sinto livre da cueca, apenas o solitário botão da calça mantendo-a ainda no corpo. Em um movimento rápido o pobrezinho voa, mas a katana se inclina um pouco demais para fazer isso e sinto um doloroso toque no meu abdômen.

\- Você me cortou! – Olho assustado para o corte perto da minha virilha e começo a me debater, querendo acabar com essa brincadeira.

\- Deixa de ser covarde, Kudou! Foi somente um arranhão. – De um puxão ele se livra de todo o tecido que fora minha roupa e o joga no chão, mas quando seus olhos se voltam para mim... Estremeço. – Eu sei como curar isso... Rapidinho.

Sinto o contato da língua suculenta sobre o corte, passando voluptuosamente sobre a pele ferida e... Sou obrigado a enterrar minha cabeça no travesseiro, tentando conter o puro tesão que se apossa de mim. Fecho os olhos, pois não quero que o miserável note o efeito que me causa. Mas imagino exatamente como ele deve estar fazendo isso me observando, sorrindo com a forma como me tem dominado em suas mãos.

Há em mim uma expectativa insuportável, já sem saber o que o ruivo planeja, me deixando levar. Já é evidente que estou excitado e acho uma droga nós homens sermos tão evidentes... Nem dá pra fazer um charme, como as mulheres sortudas conseguem... Nem mesmo fingir! Se estamos ou não excitados o parceiro logo sabe... Mesmo quando não queremos.

E como se fosse um plano deliberado para me enlouquecer, a língua sedutora sobe, sempre tocando minha pele. Deixa um rastro úmido que percorre todo o meu abdômen, parecendo reconhecer cada músculo, divertindo-se quando estremeço. Sinto-a circular meu umbigo, penetrando-o de forma descarada algumas vezes.

\- Uhmm... – Não consigo segurar o gemido que sai da minha boca, o ritmo de minha respiração ficando mais profundo e rápido.

Mesmo conseguindo aquilo que deseja, ou seja, me ver doido por ele, Aya permanece calado e isso me intriga. Abro os olhos e observo, tentando me manter inteiro apesar da língua que sobe pelo meu tórax, muito devagar. A visão do homem lindo concentrado em sua empreitada quase me leva à insanidade, pois... Mesmo que não admita diante dele, sempre o desejei desde o instante em que nossos caminhos se cruzaram numa noite fria, sobre o telhado de um prédio de Tóquio.

\- Não vê que estou louco por você? – Quando me dou conta já disse e não tem mais volta. – Então para de me torturar.

\- Mas a graça está em fazer isso. – O cínico nem esconde sua verdadeira intenção. – Não precisa ser apressado... Dessa vez não aceito palpite.

"_Como se alguma vez ele tivesse aceitado! O Aya na cama é ainda mais tirano... Um tirano extremamente gostoso... Mas ainda assim um tirano."_

E para me calar sua boca toma um dos meus mamilos, de forma tão intensa, que sou obrigado a morder o lábio a fim de não soltar o primeiro grito da noite. Confesso que sou um escandaloso quando faço sexo, fazendo toda a vizinhança participar junta... Pelo menos na torcida.

\- Ei... Não morde! – Reclamo, mas sem muita convicção. – Humm... Caralho, como isso é bom!

Ouço a risadinha vinda dele, pois sempre me diz que sou um poço de contradição... Ainda mais na cama. O safado está se divertindo com meu sofrimento! Penso em reclamar mais uma vez, mas meu outro mamilo é atacado impiedosamente e minha voz desaparece... Sobrando apenas os gemidos que já desisti de reprimir.

Continuo enlouquecido, agora já sem retorno, tomado pelo meu vício mais secreto... Ser propriedade desse ruivo amaldiçoado, que só pode ter me enfeitiçado, pois cada toque em minha pele... A língua, as mãos que seguem com ela, o corpo que se move felino sobre o meu... É como se isso me acendesse e me transformasse em um escravo dele. A boca libidinosa chegando ao meu pescoço, fartando-se dele à imagem de um vampiro ou uma fera, mordendo-o com voracidade, me deixando já completamente entregue, fica claro que conhece meu corpo melhor do que ninguém... Tocando, lambendo e mordendo os pontos em que fico maluco.

\- Ai... Aya... Assim eu vou... – Minha boca é tomada pelo beijo mais intenso que já experimentei, o corpo ainda vestido se colocando sobre o meu e se esfregando nele sem pudor.

Temo que tudo isso precipite meu orgasmo e desejo alertá-lo disso, mas depois percebo que tudo foi muito bem planejado por ele e relaxo. Se é assim que o maravilhoso espadachim quer... Então, como se ouvisse meus pensamentos, o lindo ruivo se levanta, ficando ao lado da cama. Posso sentir o calor de seus olhos sobre o meu corpo, observando meus pequenos estremecimentos e sorrindo, dessa vez de uma forma tão brilhante que o teria agarrado se pudesse.

\- Quer me ver? – A pergunta dele me pega de surpresa, mas atiça ainda mais a minha libido.

\- Que-quero... Todinho... – Me sinto um tolo por gaguejar, mas estou nervoso de verdade.

Devagar o corpo esguio vai se revelando, a camiseta passando pela cabeça e deixando o peito nu e o abdômen, fazendo-me pensar em como tocá-los sempre me faz estremecer, o contato da pele de alabastro com meus dedos sendo tão suave... E os mamilos que gosto de abocanhar para provocá-lo. A calça desce pelas pernas longuilíneas, aquelas que muitas vezes prendem as minhas, com tanta força que nem sequer consigo me mover, demonstrando que isso o excita... E a mim também. Quando a boxer negra é retirada, então encaro o pênis grande, já teso apenas com a brincadeira, fazendo minha respiração acelerar, o coração batendo mais forte.

\- Como eu sonhei com esse seu pau quando estava naquele caixão. – Vejo que ele sorri malicioso, pois o ruivo adora me ouvir falar sacanagem. – Pensava no gosto dele... Uhmmm... Nele me fodendo gostoso... Chegando bem fundo dentro de mim...

Eu me surpreendo quando coloca a mão sobre minha boca, me calando, claramente excitado como nunca o vi antes, se colocando sobre mim, encaixando-se entre minhas pernas. Quero participar também, fazê-lo sentir o mesmo prazer que o perigo e a rudeza proposital dele nesse momento me proporcionam, mas o safado não solta minhas mãos e percebo que preciso ser criativo. Ergo minhas pernas, que ainda estão livres, e envolvo o corpo apetitoso, retendo-o e forçando a ficar ainda mais próximo, apertando nossas ereções uma contra a outra.

\- Que foi? – Pergunto quando ele me encara. – Também sei fazer isso. Tenho muita experiência e...

Mais uma vez sou calado pela ação inesperada do ruivo, que se solta e desce depressa, abocanhando meu pênis, inteirinho, sem qualquer preliminar. Solto um gemido alto e longo, perdendo o rumo do que quer que pretendia dizer. Ele pode até me chamar de dispersivo agora... Mas quem não seria com esse garanhão chupando desse jeito?

A língua travessa brinca, passeando por toda a extensão, circundando a glande com delicadeza, para em seguida ser novamente engolido e sugado com intensidade. Assim se alternam as duas facetas daquela personalidade quase incompreensível... A suavidade de Ran e a frieza de Aya... Tudo combinado no mesmo homem, que agora me masturba, mesmo que continue a sugar, tão concentrado como uma criança com um brinquedo de que gosta.

"_E... Como esse miserável suga com maestria! E olha que sou entendido em felação!"_

Meus gemidos já são quase lamentos, pois não consigo mais fingir que estou incomodado. É claro em todo o meu corpo que desejo mais, muito mais de tudo que o espadachim me oferece e estou feliz em me sentir apenas um objeto sexual dele no momento. Se é para ser objeto de alguém, que pelo menos seja um muito bem tratado.

\- Eu quero... Mais... – Meu pedido sai em um gemido. – Mais... Mais...

\- Você... Uhmm... – Ele tenta falar sem parar o que está fazendo, me causando certo frisson ao sentir as palavras reverberando em meu pênis. – É... Guloso... Sem pressa...

Essa resposta dele apenas me provoca ainda mais, pois sei como meu amante pode passar a noite inteira me enlouquecendo com as preliminares e... Depois me abandonar na cama na maior vontade, sem fazer mais nada. Certo que isso sempre é quando ele quer se vingar das minhas escapadas...

"_Mas e se for isso também dessa vez? E se ele me largar aqui algemado e morrendo de vontade?"_

Começo então a projetar meu quadril para cima, aumentando a intensidade do sexo oral, procurando atiçar o ruivo e mais uma vez o enlaço com as pernas... Pois preciso participar também! Mas logo fica claro que cada vez que tento agir eu o irrito. Novamente se solta das minhas pernas e levanta meu quadril, colocando um travesseiro sob ele, expondo-me ainda mais e passando a percorrer com a língua os meus testículos, meu períneo e...

\- Ahh... – A língua travessa começa a brincar mais intimamente comigo, lambendo-o ou dando leves mordidas nas proximidades.

E gulosamente sou lambido e sugado com mais voracidade, minha cabeça tão enterrada no travesseiro que já nem sei mais quem sou ou o que me aconteceu nas últimas horas.

\- Aya... Eu quero... – Deixo as meias palavras e solto o meu verdadeiro pedido, aquele pelo qual anseio com paixão. – Me come, seu desgraçado!

\- Eu que... – Sei exatamente o que o miserável vai dizer.

\- Estou pouco me lixando que é você quem manda! – Já perdi a compostura completamente. – Me come logo! Que foda, eu estou implorando!

Percebo nos olhos violeta que algo dentro dele se satisfaz, como se desejasse me ver assim tão súplice e humilde, como desejasse dobrar o playboy que sempre o deixava em casa para ir se esfregar em outros corpos... Mas... E por que eu precisava tanto disso, se eu tinha o amante mais delicioso da face da terra me esperando na cama? Eu observo por alguns instantes à procura das minhas respostas.

"_Era um orgulho besta que me motivava a sair... Apenas porque precisava provar pra mim mesmo que sou um seme... Mas e daí se sou ou não? O que importa não é ter prazer... Ser feliz... Ser amado? Nesse instante não é uma questão de poder que importa, pois ser seme ou uke não define que alguém se impõe sobre outro. Apenas é uma questão de gosto. E um fazer o outro sentir tesão e satisfazer seus desejos... Não é isso que importa?"_

\- Ahhhh... – Sinto um dos dedos dele me penetrar e nem consigo definir a sensação boa que isso me provoca, tudo dentro de mim latejando e querendo mais. – Uhmmm... Isso é... Muito gostoso!

Ele brinca comigo sem piedade, pouco se importando com o estado deplorável em que me encontro. Minha sanidade acabou...

"_O Aya diria que ela nunca existiu."_

Minha excitação é tão intensa que chega a doer...

"_Ele afirmaria que é meu estado habitual."_

Estou a ponto de atacá-lo...

"_Esqueci que o safado me algemou!"_

\- AHHHH... – Sou penetrado de forma rude, apesar de cuidadosa, sentindo um calor subir e dominar todo o meu corpo, mais surpreso do que incomodado, percebendo como o ruivo tem razão ao me chamar de dispersivo na cama. – Podia ter avisado!

Ele dá de ombros, ignorando completamente minhas reclamações, imprimindo um ritmo sincopado e lento, deixando que meu corpo vá se acostumando aos poucos com sua presença. Admito que dói e muito, por não ser algo a que estou acostumado, mas também pelo tamanho dele. O cara é cheio de surpresas... E essa é a melhor delas, na minha humilde opinião.

\- Uhmmm... Você não acha mais gostoso se me soltar? – Aquilo ainda me incomoda, apesar do prazer ser tão grande que não consigo disfarçar. – Faz mais... Faz mais... Pode ir fundo.

A cadência, com o vai-e-vem daquele pênis grande dentro do meu corpo... Nenhum seme convicto deixaria de mudar de time ao sentir a técnica habilidosa de Aya Fujimiya em prática, ainda mais com um membro enorme como o dele. As mulheres nos criticam por valorizarmos tanto o tamanho, mas... Elas não podem negar que ser empalado por algo desse tamanho tem um sabor diferente se o dono dele souber usá-lo.

Mas como se quisesse me provocar, o amaldiçoado para a penetração e volta ao meu pênis, sugando-o de forma extremamente gulosa, pouco se importando com meus gemidos de reclamação.

\- Não faz isso... – Minha voz sai suplicante. – Por que parou?

\- Por quê? – A maldade exala em cada palavra. – Eu quero... Precisa de mais motivos?

Antes que eu possa responder sou novamente atacado, o pênis enorme penetrando com toda a força. Assim permanece, meus gemidos altos invadindo o ambiente e tornando a sensação libidinosa tão forte que...

\- Ahm? – Mais uma vez ele para e deixa o lugar quentinho, voltando a brincar com o meu pênis. – Nãooooooooo... Pára com isso, seu miserável!

\- HAHAHAHAHAHA... – Olha, se eu não estivesse algemado teria quebrado a cara do infeliz.

A nova arremetida é tão animalesca que seguro firme na algema, tentando manter ainda alguma sanidade, mas os movimentos cada vez mais intensos do ruivo simplesmente tornam impossível tal empreitada. Somos eu e ele, juntos, o corpo dele se chocando contra o meu, as sensações no meu íntimo... Tão loucas... Quase sem controle... E...

\- NÃOOOOOO! – Meu lado escandaloso começa a tomar conta. – AUUUUUU... VAI MAIS FUNDO!

Sinto então o tapa forte em minha coxa direita, nada delicado ou com a intenção apenas de me excitar, mas daqueles doloridos, que deixam a marca vermelha dos dedos impressa na minha pele branca.

\- EI! – Fico indignado com a violência, apesar de admitir somente para mim mesmo que ser tratado assim me deixa ainda mais ensandecido.

\- Na reclama! Uhmm... – Para ele também é difícil disfarçar a luxúria carregada em cada palavra, em cada ação. – Você gosta disso... Eu sei...

\- Não gosto não! – Preciso manter a minha dignidade, pelo menos um pouco. – Posso ser escandaloso, mas não gosto de apanhar...

Mais um tapa acerta agora minha outra coxa, sendo acompanhado pela arremetida mais profunda que ele já deu, tocando meu ponto mais sensível com tanta força que mal consigo me segurar na cama.

\- BATE! BATE QUE EU GOSTO! – O pouco da fachada que ainda resta da minha aparência de seme convicto, cai no chão e arrasta na lama da libido pura e simples. – METE MAIS FUNDO!

E por algum tempo ele consegue se manter naquele local, ainda mais sensível pelas estocadas vigorosas que o atingem, a fricção dentro do meu corpo produzindo um efeito arrasador. Todos os neurônios se manifestam, com ondas de choque e arrepios atravessando todo meu ser como se estivesse ligado em alta tensão. E antes que eu possa dizer qualquer coisa meu sêmen jorra com força, umedecendo meu abdômen, o que faz o ruivo perder completamente a razão.

\- Você é meu... Só meu... – Os movimentos dele são tão fortes e intensos que me levantam da cama, fazendo o meu corpo se contorcer, tomado pelo prazer mais magnífico que já conheci. – Eu te uso quando quiser... Abuso de você... TE FODO GOSTOSO!

Ouvir o Aya usar o linguajar chulo já é algo de assustar, pois ele gosta de ouvir, mas jamais fala essas coisas. Mas notar nele essa possessividade, acompanhada pela foda mais maravilhosa da face da terra... Isso sim me amedronta. Se ele me usa desse jeito somente por umas encoxadas nas baladas, imagina se um dia eu o trair...

"_Se ele repetir a dose... Suborno alguém pra se dizer meu amante... Só pra ser PUNIDO dessa forma!"_

\- VAI! MAIS... MAIS... – Movo o quadril contra o dele para intensificar ainda mais o efeito, usando do pompoarismo que exercitei para tornar o canal ainda mais estreito, fazendo-o fechar os olhos para tentar se controlar. – SOU SEU ESCRAVO! ABUSA DE MIM! ME ESPANCA! PODE ME PUNIR TODO DIA!

\- AHHHH... HUMMMM... – Finalmente a fera selvagem goza dentro de mim, tanto que escorre, molhando o colchão.

O corpo exausto de Aya cai sobre o meu, sem deixar o interior quente que ainda lateja de prazer. Mesmo cansado ele mantém um suave movimento, massageando meus testículos, um dos dedos travessos disputando espaço com o pênis dentro de mim. E por mais que eu esteja cansado, essa brincadeira safada volta a ativar minha ereção.

\- Pelo jeito alguém está querendo mais... – O maldito ruivo diz provocador.

Procuro a boca sedenta, usando de todo o meu charme para demonstrar para ele porque sempre fui um bom amante. Mordo os lábios doces, minha língua invadindo-os e brincando com a dele.

\- Se você me soltar... – Digo me afastando de leve do beijo sensual que trocamos. – Deixo você me comer de quatro... Que acha? Está cansado demais?

Sei que essas palavras são um desafio e... Aya odeia ser desafiado! E a possibilidade de me ter na posição favorita dele... Ainda mais em um momento em que eu sinto que ainda está querendo mais sexo... Esse espadachim é insaciável na cama!

Rapidamente ele sai de dentro de mim, minhas mãos estão livres e o corpo menor me coloca na posição. Fico admirado como demora uns segundos para voltar a me penetrar e me esforço para o observar, percebendo como os olhos dele encaram meu corpo. De repente... Mais um forte tapa é desferido contra a minha nádega.

\- UI! – Nem reclamo, pois já é evidente que estou gostando de apanhar mesmo. – Chega de preliminares e vai direto ao assunto... POR FAVOR!

E atendendo ao meu pedido... Ele se curva sobre o meu corpo, penetrando-me sem qualquer delicadeza, suas mãos segurando meu quadril e imprimindo o ritmo que ele deseja... Ora rápido, ora devagar... Cobrindo-me então como o garanhão que ele é e tomando meu pênis, masturbando-o com força.

\- AI, AI... Vou enlouquecer! – Gozo rápido demais, mas depois de tudo que esse sujeito me fez sentir... Ainda que agüentei muito! – Mete... Mete forte!

Preciso me segurar diante das investidas dele, agarrado a meu corpo de tal forma que seu pênis me penetra profundo, amolecendo minha perna, quase me derrubando. Ele também goza logo, tão excitado que demora ainda um bom tempo para cessar o que faz... Parecendo curtir o gosto de estar dentro de mim até que seu membro relaxe e saia naturalmente.

Nem sei como nos separamos, nossos corpos caindo sobre a cama, o cansaço tomando conta de todas as sensações que ainda restam depois de ser comido pelo melhor amante que já tive... E o melhor é que amo o desgraçado, isso dando um sabor todo especial a tudo que acontece entre nós dois. Aconchego-me junto de seu corpo, procurando proteção e carinho, mesmo que ele seja tão frio e duro comigo.

\- Pode dormir, Kudou! – Sinto o braço dele me aninhar, mesmo que meus sentidos comecem a se apagar já sem controle... Mas ainda o ouço ao longe, como se fosse parte de um sonho. – Estou aqui com você... Yohji... Pra sempre... Eu... Te amo!

**FIM**

**ooOoo**

Mais uma fic de Weiss para a minha coleção. Eu posso escrever fandoms diversos, mas mantenho essa minha primeira paixão. Eles são personagens fantásticos, repletos de nuances e contradições. E quando pensei nesse plot, logo me veio em mente o loiro, pois era perfeito colocar ele pensando sobre a própria vida, que é pouco explorada no anime ou em fics. Depois concluir que a primeira pessoa na narrativa seria perfeita para essa história... Foi natural. Decisão influenciada também por ter betado algumas fics em primeira pessoa da minha amiga Yume Vy. Mas foi minha primeira vez... Escrevendo em primeira pessoa!

Confesso que o casal foi um desafio, pois eu jamais imaginei Aya e Yohji, dois semes por excelência, juntos dessa forma. Mas como essa história era um presente para minha amiga Kaline Bogard, quase uma encomenda que vinha protelando há muito tempo, e essa maravilhosa escritora tem uma tara por esses dois juntos... Ok, ok... O que minhas amigas não me pedem sorrindo que não faço chorando. XDDDDD

Ela ainda foi fofa demais ao aceitar ser a beta da fic... Ou queria garantir que ia sair mesmo! Era a escolha óbvia, pois ninguém conhece melhor Yohji Kudou do que a fã number one do playboy.

Agradeço às minhas cobaias, que me incentivaram diante desse duplo desafio, pois haviam todos os elementos inéditos para mim, somados a um período turbulento, depressivo e com inspiração 'em férias'. Se alguém topar com ela, manda a fulana voltar pra casa de uma vez.

Beijos especiais à Scheilla-chan, Eri-chan, Yume Vy e Samantha Tiger Blackthorne, que leram a fic e me ajudaram muito com críticas e sugestões.

Essa é toda sua KALINE!

Espero que gostem e COMENTEM!

09 de Janeiro de 2010

10:04 PM

**Lady Anubis**


End file.
